


it's not that hard to say (that i love you)

by ehhlliie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, M/M, Romance, They are so in love with each other, Yuuri screws up but in the best way possible, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhlliie/pseuds/ehhlliie
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri speaks without thinking.But he means every word.





	it's not that hard to say (that i love you)

There’s the sound of someone falling off the bed. 

Then a string of Russian curses follow. Yuuri hears the _pitter patter_ of feet against the floor getting louder with each passing second before the wooden door slides open with a very clumsy, loud _thud_. Behind it reveals a messy tuft of silver locks.

“ _Yuu_ ri you’re going to be late! Eat your breakfast! Where are the bento boxes? Do you want to pack the sandwiches there instead? Oh my God I knew I should have gotten something ready earlier but -"

__

__

Yuuri grabs his sandwich from the kitchen table and slinks towards the front door. “I know! Stop worrying, I’m rushing already!”

Viktor is an amazing coach.

He is strict. Their trainings are full of _again!_ and _sloppy, tuck in your arms!_ and Yuuri is left thoroughly boneless after each session. He never knew the human body could endure such pain. 

He also finds it quite scary how Viktor smiles through it all. It’s a smile by definition but Yuuri thinks it’s something that leans a little more towards… demonic. 

But Viktor is kind. He’s his ray of sunshine on days when Yuuri sees nothing but thunderstorm clouds looming over his future skating prospects and is happier than he is when he manages to get even the simplest things done.

Yuuri will always remember the day he landed a quadruple salchow for the first time. His skate landed on the ice, wobbling for only a fraction of a second. A stifled breath, then his arms spread out and he glides backwards, graceful and poised. 

Viktor was stunned and Yuuri almost cried. Then Viktor pulled him into a tight embrace and went on and on about how _proud_ he was of him.

Yuuri fell a little more in love. But he would never say it. Viktor doesn’t see him in that light, he figures. To him, he’s still that little piglet who’s just learning how to walk. He probably always will be.

But Viktor is still kind. He’s patient, but strict, but everything good in this world.

“ _Yuu_ ri your dance shoes! I told you to keep them in your bag last night but you never listen to me. Now you’re going to miss your bus! Why didn't you set your alarm for earlier? Minako isn’t -”

He’s also _very_ naggy.

“I know I know! I’m hurrying okay, hold on!” 

Yuuri fumbles with the zipper on his jacket. He quickly slips on his socks and stuffs his feet into his sneakers. 

His socks are mismatched but he can’t bring himself to give a damn as he fumbles in his pockets for his transport card. If he doesn’t make it out of the house in twenty seconds, he’s going to miss his bus and Minako is going to give him _hell_ in the form of three hours of PT.

He runs a hand through his hair and hops on one foot, trying to get his sneakers on properly. Viktor scurries to the entrance and pushes his ballet shoes towards him. He skids to an unsteady stop and Yuuri can hear him fussing over how slippery the floor is.

“Okay go already!”

Viktor looks like a mess. But a hot mess he is. He’s all rumpled _yukata_ and ruffled hair because he just woke up but dear Jesus he makes _I woke up like this_ look so damn easy. Yuuri’s heart thumps a little louder than he’d like. He quickly hushes his heartbeat.

“Okay okay.” Yuuri grabs his backpack in a frenzied hurry. “What do you want for dinner?”

Viktor pushes him towards the front door. “Anything! Worry about that later. Just go! Call me once you’re done.”

His coach gives him a gentle smile. It’s the smile that makes Yuuri go weak in his knees, the smile that makes Yuuri’s heart go haywire. He’s so in love.

“Okay.” Yuuri takes the shoes from Viktor. He quickly turns for the door and shuffles it open hastily. “I love you!” He says, without looking back, without thinking. Like it’s the most natural thing to say.

Viktor nods and waves his hands. “I love you too. Now go!”

Yuuri smiles and is out of the door in a second. Viktor is so kind.

 

 

 

 

Then.

 

 

Wait.

 

 

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

 

 

 

 

_Wait._

 

 

 

 

 

_Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri’s world stops. He stops breathing. Stops moving. He can’t hear anything. Not the cars driving past, or people chattering, or the cicadas chirping, nothing. He can’t hear anything over the thundering of his heart against his chest.

He slowly, _slowly_ peels the door open and sees a very, very _still_ Viktor standing there, his eyes wider than saucers

He swallows, words trapped in his throat. Viktor is the first to speak.

“You…” His voice teeters on fragile. “You… love me?”

Yuuri gulps. 

“Erm.” He gurgles. Oh _Katsuki Yuuri you are such an idiot_. He looks up at Viktor’s frozen face and feels his body go cold. He chokes on air. “I didn't… I mean… Erm…”

He sees Viktor’s eye twitch but the side of his lip is something almost, _almost_ reminiscent of a smile. It’s only a trace, but Yuuri can see it. It’s there. This is the face of a man he’s idolised, _loved_ since he was a kid. He knows. And it gives him just enough courage to nod his head lightly, faintly.

Viktor eyes him carefully. His lips part. Yuuri winces.

“Say it again.”

Yuuri pauses. Then he looks up. “What?”

Viktor breathes. “Say that you love me again.”

Yuuri tilts his head. “But I -”

“Just _say_ it.”

Yuuri jumps at Viktor’s tone. It’s not hard, but it’s bordering on something that sounds akin to desperation. He swallows the lump in his throat and says softly, “I love you.”

“Again.”

Yuuri breathes. “I love you.”

“Again.”

“ _I love you._ ”

Viktor takes a sharp breath. He takes two large strides forward and Yuuri is suddenly embraced with a faceful of green _yukata_ and the scent of apple shampoo. Strong arms encircle his waist and lips speak against the shell of his ear. It’s enough to drive him mad.

__

__

“I love you too, _Yuu_ ri. I’ve loved you for so long. I’m so in love with you.”

He finds it within himself to reach out wrap his arms around his coach’s strong shoulders. It’s warm, soft. It feels like coming home.

Viktor continues whispering into his ear. It’s a mix of Russian, English and broken Japanese. Yuuri doesn’t really understand him, but he _does_. Because his own heart and mind are in a mess but it’s the most beautiful chaos that comes out in the form of a smile that’s wider and happier than any smile he’s ever smiled, and will ever smile in his life.

Yuuri figures being a _little_ later for dance practice won’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> idky but I can totally see this happening (':
> 
> school's just started so I'm just sitting here waiting for the movie to come out to give my life meaning again sigh stay alive my fellow uni friends


End file.
